Arthur Pendragon
Arthur "Wart" Pendragon is a character from The Sword in the Stone. Guidoambi Wart (Bird) Played as Young Bambi He is a deer Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) Played as Paul Conway The Little Mer Kim Wu Wart (Bird) Played as Young Flounder He is a fish The Microraptor King and The Microraptor King 11/2 Wart (Bird) Played as Young Simba He is a lion cub Frozen (160 Movies Style) Played as Kristoff Stella and the Guido and Stella and the Guido 2: Bird Wart's Adventure Played as Scamp He is a dog Super Taran Played as Luigi The Little Mer-British Girl, The Little Mer-British Girl (TV Series), and The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea Played as Prince Eric He is a prince Basil (Shrek) Played as Shrek (Human) He is an ogre in his human form Taran and Wart Played as Gunther Gibson The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Kristoff to the Rescue Played as 10-Year-Old Martin Brisby He is a young mouse Wartladdin Played as Aladdin He is a street rat Bubblestasia Played as Vladimir He is a man Alicestasia (Disneystyle8 Style) Played as Dimitri He is a kitchen boy Alicerella Played as Prince Charming He is a prince The Many Adventures of Conker the Squirrel Played as Christopher Robin He is a boy Lilohontas Played as Lon The Wizard of OZ (Stephen Druschke's Style) Played as Zeke He is a farmer Wart in Wonderland Played as Alice He is a girl The Mammal Book Played as Mowgli He is a man-cub Wart Hood Played as Robin Hood He is a fox Little Wart: Adventures in Slumberland Played as Little Nemo He is a boy Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Played as Luke Skywalker He is a Jedi Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style Played as Aang He is the Avatar Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style Played as Sokka The Outback's New Groove Played as Pacha He is a Father & Kuzco's Friend Jumanji (Superdisneyfan15 Style) Played as Alan Parrish Buzz Hood Played as Skippy Rabbit He is a rabbit The Russians Down Under Played as Cody He is a boy The Princess and the Villian Played as Curdie He is a son boy Danny (Shrek) Played Artie He is a boy who is to become king The Hawkins King 2:Jim's Pride as Adult Kovu He is a Lion He Played Justin In The Secret of Nimh (AnimationMovies 411 Style) He is a Rat He Played John Rolfe In He Played Tony In West Side Story (WartandAliceFan style) He Played ???? In Sailor Alice He Played Shingo/Sam In Sailor Sena and Sailor Sena (VIZ) He Played Nerdy Guy In Sailor Wendy Portrayals: *In The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) played by Sniffles *In The Sword In The Stone (WeLoveAnimation Style) played by Mowgli *In The Sword in the Stone (HarryDR19 Style) played by Miles Callisto *In The Sword in the Stone (brucemovies1 Style) played by Beanstalk Jack *In The Sword in the Stone (Chris2003 Style) played by Bongo Gallery Wart.jpg Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg The-Sword-in-the-Stone-the-sword-in-the-stone-11806208-840-630.jpg Wartbroom.png Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8102.jpg The gym leaders 200movies orange island.png Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg Wart.png Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7047.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5016.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5014.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4976.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4626.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4756.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4765.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4777.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4850.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4697.jpg arthur_by_fernl_d2pt7b5-pre.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Sword in the Stone Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Fishes Category:Squirrels Category:Birds Category:Kings Category:Wart and Alice Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Characters who inflate Category:Orphans